thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-25597527-20150530221923
Hi Forengemeinde, wir haben im WIKI Informationen über diverser Schusswaffen: Gewehre, Revolver, Pistolen etc.. Hier soll der/die interessierte Leser/Leserin etwas über Munition erfahren. Waffen taugen ohne entsprechende Munition nur noch zum schlagen oder werfen. Wie aber sieht die Situation aus: Knapp 3 Jahre nach Ausbruch der Seuche dürfte die Produktion von Waffen und Munition still stehen. Es wird also von Jahr zu Jahr schwieriger, Munition zu finden, sollte man meinen. Der Umgang mit Schußwaffen ist in der USA gänzlich anders, die Munitiosvorräte in privaten Haushalten dürfte denen von Behörden kaum nachstehen.Trotzdem ist es wichtig, sich für die richtige Waffe und der gebräuchlisten Muniton zu entscheiden. Aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit sollen also nur diese Kaliber besprochen werden, alles andere würde den Rahmen deutlich sprengen. Auch wird die Situation ausschließlich für die USA dargelegt, für Europa oder Deutschland gelten ganz andere Voraussetzungen. Angegeben, soweit bekannt wird auch das Gewicht der einzelnen Patrone, um einigen die Illusion zu nehmen, man könnte so ganz salopp ein paar tausend Schuss mitführen. Mich persönlich interessiert das Thema "Waffen und Munition" bereits länger, obwohl ich mein Wissen eher aus diversen Quellen zusammen getragen habe. Als Fachmann würde ich mich allerdings nicht bezeichnen, ebenfalls bin ich kein aktiver Schütze. Zunächst ein Blick auf die Muniton bei Langwaffen: Kaliber .30-30 Winchester: Ab 1895 eingeführt und ist heute noch ein weit verbreitete Jagdpatrone. Verschossen wird sie in den berühmten Unterhebelrepetiergewehren, wie Winchester, Henry, aber auch Marlin und Rossi. Diese Repetiergewehre gibt es aber auch in anderen Kalibern wie z.B. .357 Magnum/.38 Special, .44 Magnum/44 Spezial, .45 Long Colt. Diese genannten Kaliber haben den Vorteil, dass sie sowohl bei Langwaffen als auch in Revolvern verschossen werden können. 2 Waffen, ein Munitionstyp, durchaus für eine solche Situation clever. Waffen mit dem Kaliber .357 mag. oder .44 mag habern auch den Vorteil, dass mit diesen Kaliber .38 sepc. bzw. bei .44 mag. auch .44 spec. verschossen werden kann. Umgekehrt geht das nicht, da die Magnum Patronen länger sind. Der Druck würde auch zu Beschädigungen an der Waffe, wie Risse am Rahmen oder bersten von Trommeln führen. Für einige Revolver wird eine Wechseltrommel angeboten so dass statts .357 mag. das Kaliber 9mm Parabellum, kurz Para, auch 9 mm Luger genannt, verschossen werden kann. Solche Wechselsystheme gibt es auch bei .45 L.C. auf die Pistolenpatrone Kaliber .45 ACP. Anmerkung: Auch einige Pistolen können z.B. vom 9mm Para auf .40 SW oder umgekehrt, umgebaut werden. Kaliber .30-06 Springfield: Ab 1906 als Standardmunition bei der US-Army eingeführt, ist dieses Kaliber heute noch in den USA als Jagdpatrone weit verbreitet. Die bekanntesten Waffen in diesem Kaliber sind das Repetiergeweehr M1917 "Springfield" oder das Selbstladegewehr M1 Garand. Gewicht der Patrone um 25,5 bis 28 Gramm. Kaliber .223 Remington auch bekannt als 5,56 x 45 mm NATO: Dieses Kaliber dürfte in der westlichen Welt sehr häufig vorkommen. Bekannteste Waffen dieses Kalibers sind z.B. die "Sturmgewehre" Colt M16 ( AR15 ) oder M4, HK G36 oder 416, Steyer AUG, aber auch Famas oder AK101 etc., für den zivilen Markt hat das Selbstladegewehr Ruger Mini-14 einen hohen Verbreitungsgrad. Das Kaliber ist aber auch bei einigen Repetierwaffen zu finden. Gewicht ca. 11,2 Gramm. Kaliber 7,62 x 51 mm NATO auch als .308 Winchester bekannt: Hierbei handelt es sich um das ehemalige Standardkaliber der Nato, welche aber heute noch bei den sogenannten Marksmen („Gruppenscharfschütze“ oder " Zielfernrohrschützen") verwendet wird. Militärisch betrachtet, haben diese eine andere Aufgavem wie z.B. Präziionsschützen, welche auch Waffen mit anderen Kalibern nutzen, z.B. .300 Winchster Magnum oder .338 Lapua Magnum. Marksmen decken quasi die Entfernungen zwischen der normalen Truppe und den Präzionsschützen ab. Bekannteste Gewehre, welche das Kaliber .308/7,62 X 51 verschießen ist neben den Sturmgewehren HK G3 das M16, M14 oder auch das Repetiergewehr M40. Im Kaliber .308 Winchester gibt es zahleiche Jagdwaffen, sowohl als Selbstlader als auch als Repetiergewehr. Daher ist dieses Kaliber häufig verbreitet und dürfte noch lange aufzufinden sein. Probleme soll es allerdings bei einigen sehr präzisen Waffen geben, da es zwischen .308 und 7,62 X 51 leichte Unterschiede gibt. Gewicht ca. 24 Gramm. Kaliber 12,7 x 99 mm NATO/50 BMG: Hierbei handelt es sich um Munition für schwere Maschinengewehre. Maschinengewehre sind neben Infanteriewaffen z.B. an Humvees oder Jeeps montiert oder eine Zusatzbewaffnung von Kampfpanzer z.B. M1 Abrams oder dem Radpanzer Stryker. Die Munition dürfte in großen Mengen vorhanden sein, schwieriger wird es hier eher mit den dazugehörigen Waffen. Maschinengewehre dieses Kaliber sind schwer und es werden weitere Läufe benötigt. Gegen Zombies machen die Waffen keinen Sinn, da sie auf Unterstützungsfeuer bzw. Deckungsfeuer nicht reagieren. "Populär" wurde dieses Kaliber aber in Waffen wie z.B. von Barrett in diversen Ausführungen, Arctic Warfare, Armalite AR-50 etc.. Weit verbreitet sind diese Waffen allerdings nicht, da sie teilweise inklusive der Munitionskosten in Anschaffung und "Unterhaltung" sehr teuer sind. Da diese Waffen auch über eine entsprechend schwere Zieloptik verfügen, sind Systemgewichte von 8 bis 16 kg keine Seltenheit. "On the Road" also eher zu schwer, spricht nichts gegen einen stationären Einsatz. Als "Stand-Alone" Waffe gänzlich ungeeignet bedarf es mindestens einer Sekundärwaffe. Dies ist auch mit ein Grund, dass Scharfschützen mit diesen Geräten zu zweit unterwegs sind, zumal der 2. Mann als Beobachter ( Spotter ) fungiert. Gewicht ca. 110 Gramm. Kaliber .45-70 Government: Die Patrone wurde in den 1870ern entwickelt und ist heute noch bei "Western"- und Jagdschützen beliebt. Neben den klassischen Repetiergewehren wird dieses Kaliber auch noch bei Unterhebel- oder Vorderschaftrepetiergewehren benutzt. Das Kaliber ist allerdings auf der "Finderliste" weit davon entfernt, die Nr. 1. zu sein. Kaliber 7,92 × 57 mm, auch als 8 × 57 IS bekannt: Dieses Kaliber ist bei Jägern immer noch sehr beliebt, bekanntester Vertreter in diesem Kaliber ist das Mauser Karabiner 98K, dass deutsche Standardgewehr in den beiden Weltkriegen. Auch in den USA ist dieses Kaliber noch häufig anzutreffen, spielt dabei aber keine heruasragende Rolle. Gewicht 27 Gramm. Kaliber .264/300/338/458 Winchster Magnum oder .338 Lapua Magnum sollen als Beispiele für Jagd- oder Präzisionsgewehre sein und dürfte ebenfalls häufig vorkommen. Kaliber .300 Winchester Magnum oder .338 Lapua Magnum werden von zivilen ( S.W.A.T ) oder Eliteeinheiten des Militärs z.B. der "Navy SEAL", des "Delta Force" und den "Green Berets" bei den Präzioinsschützen eingesetzt, wird aber auch von privaten Jägern genutzt. Diese Munitionstypen sind sicherlich in größerer Anzahl vorhanden. Kaliber .22 lfb . Die Patrone 22 lfB (lang für Büchsen, auch .22 lr (long rifle) genannt, dürfte überall zu finden sein. Das Kaliber ist bei Sportschützen wie bei Jägern ( Kleinwildjagd ), sowie als Trainingspatrone weit verbreitet. Unzählige verschiedene Lang- und Kurzwaffen verwenden dieses Kaliber. Die Patrone ist sehr präzise, hat aber keine allzu hohe Durchschlagskraft. Vorteil der Patrone ist allerdings, dass die Schallgeschwindigkeit ( ca. 343 m/sec.) nur selten überschritten wird und daher problemlos in schallgedämpften Waffen Verwendung finden kann. Gewicht um 4 Gramm. Kaliber .22 Winchester Magnum, auch .22 WMR genannt, ist ebenfalls weit verbreitet, hat eine stärkere Energie und Durchschlagskraft als . 22 lfb. Fasst man die Gruppe des Kalibers .22 zusammen, kann man keine großen Kampfdistanzen erwarten, ab 20 m Entfernung dürfte der Schädel eines Zombies u.U. nicht mehr penetriert werden. Mann kann zwar Unmengen an Munition mitschleifen, braucht dafür aber Nerven aus Stahl. Schrot: Schrotwaffen gibt es in unterschiedlichsten Kalibern, als Einzel- Doppel oder Mehrlader. Bekanntester Vertreter sind die sogenannten "Pump-Guns", die händisch oder auch als Selbstladewaffen erhältlich sind. Neben der Durchmesser der Patronen ist auch die Anzahl und Durchmesser der einzelnen Kugelnd entscheidend. Neben Schrotpatronen können aus diesen Waffen auch Flintenlaufgeschosse verschossen werden: Letztere sind ein einsames Geschoss im Durchmesser des Laufes. Verbreitetste Kaliber sind 12, 16, 20 und 36. Munition sollte nahezu überall zu finden sein. Munition Kurzwaffen ( Pistole oder Revolver ). Revolver: Kaliber.38 (SW) Special, der "Klassiker": Dieses Kaliber, ab 1902 angeboten, war bei der Polizei und FBI lange Zeit das Standardkaliber und ist heute noch weit verbreitet. Während das FBI fast immer den Smith and Wesson "Chief Special" mit Lauflängen zwischen 2 und 3 Zoll, fünfschüssig nutzte (Von Colt gab es das Gegestück "Detective Special") waren den normalen Streifenbeamten die 4 Zoll Variante mit 6 Schuss vorbehalten. Diese Munition lässt sich auch aus .357 Magnum Revolvern verschießen. Dieses Kaliber sollte problemlos aufzutreiben sein. Gewicht der Patrone ca.16 Gramm. Kaliber.357 Magnum: Das Kaliber .357 Magnum ist doppelt so stark geladen wie die Patrone .38Special und wurde 1935 eingeführt. Sie erfreut sich größter Beliebtheit und ist entsprechend weit verbreitet. Neben dem zivilen Markt sind auch teilweise Polizisten mit Waffen dieses Kalibers ausgerüstet. Als Synonym der .357 Magnum darf man Ricks "Colt Python" bezeichnen, einen sechsschüssigen Revolver mit ventiliertem 2,5, 4 oder 6 Zoll langen Lauf. Nahezu alle Revolverhersteller bieten Waffen in diesem Kaliber an. Dieses Kaliber ist aufgrund seiner Leistungen ideal zur Selbstverteidigung und noch handelbar. Gewicht ca. 20 Gramm. Kaliber .44 Special: Bei uns eher unbekannt ( wie noch andere Kaliber ) handelt es sich bei .44 Special um ein 1907 entwickeltes Kaliber. Dieses wird neben den "Peacemakern" auch in anderen Revolvern verschossen und ist bei "Westernschützen" zum Teil mit Schwarzpulver als Treibladung, sehr beliebt. Teilweise ist die Munition aber teurer als .44 Magnum, hat aber nicht deren Energie und Schussleistung. Es ist nicht unmöglich, an diese Munition zu kommen, die Chancen in Staaten, wo das "Westernschießen" beliebt ist, stehen aber deutlich besser. Kaliber .44 Magnum ( offiziell .44 Remington Magnum ): Die 1955 entwickelte Patrone gilt als eine der stärksten Patrone für Faustfeuerwaffen, wird aber von noch stärkeren Kalibern wie .454 Casull, .480 Ruger bzw. .500 Wyoming Express übertroffen. Die .44.Magnum ist dennoch trotz ihrem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Schussverhalten sehr beliebt und entsprechend häufig aufzutreiben. Legendär wurde dieses Kaliber auch durch den Film "Dirty Harry" und seiner Smith and Wesson Model 29 mit 6 oder 6 1/2 Zoll langen Lauf. Wie üblich in Hollywood, wurde hier die Wirkung der Patrone stark übertrieben. Ebenfalls sehr beliebt sind die Modelle der Fa. Firma Sturm, Ruger & Co, Blackhawk oder Redhawk. Gewicht bis 30 Gramm. Kaliber .45 Colt (.45 Long Colt oder .45 L.C.: Trotz ihrer über 130 jährigen Geschichte immer noch bei Westernschützen beliebt. Wie die .357 mag./.44.mag. wird die .45L.C. auch in Leveractiongewehren ( Unterhebelrepetiergewehr ) verschossen. Die Chance an diese Munition zu kommen, stehen sehr gut. Anmerkung: Kaliber .357mag./.44mag. können, je nach Ausführung, auch im Desert Eagle ( gibt es auch im Kaliber .50 AE, Action Express ) verschossen werden. Die Waffe ist aber aufgrund ihres hohen Gewichts von 2 kg und ihrem Preis nicht sonderlich weit verbreitet. Zudem besteht bei dieser Waffe die Gefahr, dass die Hülse beim Auswurf im Gesicht landet. Schießbrille ist daher Pflicht! Pistolenmunition Kaliber 6,35 mm Browning: Ab 1904 wurde dieses Kaliber angeboten und gilt wie die 7,65 mm als "Taschenkaliber": Die Pistolen konnten extrem klein gebaut werden und passen quasi in den "Schminkspiegel" . Als 2. Waffe teilweise immer noch beliebt, ist diese Munition wahrscheinlich eher seltener anzutreffen, da andere Kaliber ihm den Rang abgelaufen haben.. Gewicht ca. 5,5 Gramm. Kaliber 7,65 mm Browning auch. 32 ACP: Als Zweitpistole ist dieses 1897 entwickelte Kaliber immer noch populär, da die Pistolen sehr klein gehalten werden können und oft verdeckt z.B. in Wadenhalftern mitgeführt werden. Dienstpistolen der Polizei, Walther PP oder PPK, sind bei uns die bekanntesten Vertreter dieses Kalibers. Die 7,65 Browning zählt zu den am weitest verbreiteten Pistolenpatronen der Welt und ist entsprechend häufig aufzufinden. Gewicht 8 Gramm. Kaliber 9 mm kurz auch .380 ACP: Wie die vorgenannten Kalibern ist das seit 1908 entwickelte Kaliber heute noch für Zweit oder Drittwaffen besonders bei Personenschützern beliebt, da diese ebenfalls sehr klein und daher unauffällig mitgeführt werden können. Diese Munition dürfte daher häufig anzutreffen sein. Gewicht 9,6 Gramm. Kaliber 9 X 19: Dieses Kaliber, auch 9 mm Parabellum, kurz 9 mm Para oder 9 mm Luger genannt, ist die Standardpatrone der Nato und noch zahlreicher Behörden wie z.B. der Polizei, diverse Geheimdienste, Zoll, Küstenwache etc.. Die Patrone wird auch in Maschinenpistolen verschossen und es gibt sogar "Sturmgewehre" mit diesem Kaliber. Dieses Kaliber ist nahezu an allen Ecken dieser Erde zu finden und dürfte das meistgebräuchlichste Kaliber der Welt sein, in der westlichen sowieso. Gewicht 11 - 13 Gramm. Kaliber .40 S&W: Obwohl erst 1990 aus der 10mm AUTO entwickelt, konnte dieses Kaliber sich bei fast 75% aller amerikanischen Behörden wie dem FBI, Küstenwache, Grenzschutz und der Polizei durchsetzen. Diese Munition ist daher fast ebenfalls an allen Ecken erhältlich. Kaliber .45 ACP: 1905 entwickelt ist dieses Kaliber noch immer weit verbreitet und beliebt. Berühmt wurde dieses Kaliber durch die Standartpistole der US Armee, dem Colt M1911, welcher erst 1985 von der Beretta 92, 9mm Para, abgelöst wurde. Waffen im Kaliber .45 ACP werden heute noch bei Spezialeinheiten eingesetzt, z.B. Heckler & Koch MK 23 oder USP Tactical, sowie besagter M1911, auch als Colt Government bekannt. Der Vorteil dieses Kalibers ist, dass es neben einer hohen Mannstoppwirkung problemlos in Schallgedämpften Waffen verschossen werden kann, da die Schallgeschwindigkeit nicht überschritten wird. Auch diese Munition sollte problemlos aufzufinden sein. Das ACP in der Kaliberbezeichnung steht übrigens für Automatic Colt Pistol. Gewicht 21,4 Gramm. Kaliber .357 SIG: Die 1994 entwickelte Patrone dieses Kalibers ist zwar relativ teuer, hat aber dennoch bei einigen Hobbyschützen Einzug gehalten. Behördlich wird sie in der USA vom Secret-Service, der Virginia State Police, der US Marshals, den Texas Rangern und den US Marshals verwendet. Dieses Kaliber dürfte also häufig aber nicht inflationär zu finden sein. Kaliber .50 Action Express ( A.E. ): Dieses Kaliber ist durch eine Legende, dem Desert Eagle, bekannt geworden. Das Schussverhalten ist wohlwollend als gewöhnungsbedürftig zu umschreiben, trotz dem 2 KG-Monstrum. Munition und entsprechende Waffen dürften eher in homöopathischen Dosen vorkommen. Zombies kann man mit der Größe einer Knarre nicht beeindrucken, daher ist die Waffe, wie auch die Munition eher keine Empfehlung. Zum Abschluss einige Randbemerkungen: Um viele Kaliber ranken sich dank Hollywood zahlreiche Legenden und Halbwahrheiten, und unter Hobbyschützen toben zahlreiche Glaubenskriege. Von einer .44 Magnum oder .50 A.E. getroffene Darsteller werden meterweise nach hinten geschleudert. Dann ist die Rede von High-Speed-Geschossen, welche selbst beim Streifschuss sofort letal wirken. Das berühmte "Plopp" bei schallgedämpften Waffen ist ebenfalls eine Filmlegende. Eine schallgedämpfte Waffe macht eher ein "Klickgeräusch" und klingt ähnlich einer leisen Peitsche. Die beste Voraussetzung für eine schallgedämpfte Waffe ist, dass die Munition die Schallgeschwindigkeit nicht überschreitet. Kaliber .22 lfb und .45 ACP sind von Haus aus überwiegend Unterschallmunition (Subsonic ). Solche Munition hat mit oder ohne Schalldämpfer die gleichen Eigenschaften, der Schütze muss sich nicht umstellen. Bei Munition, welche die Schallgeschwindigkeit überschreitet, gibt es spezielle Laborierungen für den Einsatz mit Schalldämpfern. Das Rückstoßverhalten, sowie Vorhaltepunkte verändern sich dadruch natürlich. Wird "normale" Überschallmunition genutzt, verhindert der Schalldämpfer den Explosionsknall bei Zündung der Patrone, nicht aber den Überschallknall des Geschosses. Dieser ist auch dafür verantwortlich, dass bei Abgabe eines Schusses "Zuhörer" den Eindruck gewinnen, es wären zwei Schüsse abgegeben worden. Trotzdem macht ein Schalldämpfer auch hier einen Sinn, gerade auf große Distanzen wird der Explosionsknall diffus, der Schütze ist schwieriger zu orten. Wichtig ist auch, dass die Waffe über ein entsprechendes Gewinde verfügt, auf welcher der Schalldämpfer aufgeschraubt wird. Bei Pistolen ist dies oft am längeren Lauf, der deutlich aus dem Schlitten herausragt, gut zu erkennen, z.B. an der HK MK23 oder USP Tactical. Bei Revolvern machen Schalldämpfer wenig bis gar keine Sinn, da der Spalt zwischen Trommel und Lauf zu groß ist und hier Gase austreten. Man sollte tunlichst in diesen Bereich eines Revolvers bei der Schussabgabe keine Hand hinlegen. Der Druck ist so enorm, und würde zu Verletzungen führen. Lediglich beim Nagant M1895, ein siebenschüssiger Revolver Kaliber 7,62 X 38 mm R, wird beim schießen die Trommel an den Lauf gepresst, so dass man hier einen Schalldämpfer einsetzen kann. Getroffene in der Realität: Ein getroffener bricht i.d.R. einfach zusammen, lediglich eine Schrotladung aus nächster Nähe abgefeuert, stößt einen Gegner nach hinten. Die letale Wirkung des Kalibers richtet sich nach der Art der Verletzung. Tödlich sind Treffer, die den Herzmuskel oder große Blutgefäße zerstören und zum Kreislaufstillstand führen oder überwiegend Treffer in den Kopf. Der Treffer in den Hirnstamm wirkt sofort tödlich, als wenn man einen Stecker zieht. Schüsse in den Kopf, der Lunge oder ins Herz machen einen Angreifer aber nicht sofort kampfunfähig. Lungen- oder Kopftreffer nebst Treffer in die Milz müssen nicht einmal tödlich sein, je nachdem, wie rasch einer medizinische Versorgung erfolgt, kann ein entsprechend Getroffener die Verletzung überleben. Sicherlich kann ein Getroffener einen "tödlichen Schock" erleiden, die Haupttodesursache einer Schussverletzung dürfte aber neben dem Zusammenbruch des Kreislaufes schlichtweg das Verbluten sein. Die sogenannte Mannstopwirkung, also die Fähigkeit einen Angreifer möglichst schnell kampfunfähig zu machen, ist sicherlich abhängig vom Kaliber und der Beschaffenheit des Geschosses. Sie liegt aber überwiegend in der Fähigkeit des Schützen. Vollmantelgeschosse ( Full Metal Jacket ), also Geschosse, die ausschließlich vom Militär verwendet werden, stanzen mehr oder weniger ein Loch in den Körper. Militärisch sind Geschosse, welche sich zerlegen oder aufpilzen, verboten. Hohlspitz- oder Teilmantelgeschosse pilzen beim Aufprall auf, geben so mehr Energie an den Getroffenen ab. Vollmantelgeschosse haben eine höhere Durchschlagskraft. Teilmantelgeschosse, auch Deformationsgeschoss genannt, sollen möglichst viel Energie ins Ziel übertragen, dabei wird z.B. bei Polizeimunition darauf geachtet, dass die Geschosse kein Umfeld gefährden, also einen Körper nicht durchschlagen wird. Bei Jagdwaffen ist es das Ziel, das Jagdwild möglichst schmerzfrei mit einem sauberen Schuss zu erlegen, weswegen hier meist ebenfalls Teilmantelgeschosse eingesetzt werden. Bei Zombies hilft ein sauberer Kopfschuss und er macht das, was ein Toter macht: Liegen bleiben. Je nach Entfernung und Übungszustand greift man zum Gewehr, wobei bei diesem auch Ungeübte eher treffen. Revolver oder Pistolen sind schwieriger zu handeln und es bedarf hier schon einer gewissen Übung. Wobei einem Zombie die Knarre an den Kopf zu pressen und abzudrücken, sollte jedem überlegt und ruhig handelnden Menschen möglich sein.